Lois Lane
, "Monkey Fun" Dana Delany }} "World's Finest, Part I"}} Lois Lane was the star reporter for the Daily Planet, as well as Superman's girlfriend. History Lois was part of a military family as her father, Sam Lane, was actively enlisted in a branch of the military. From the uniform he is seen wearing, it can be inferred that he was in the Air Force. It is also inferred that the family lived on a military base. Lois seems to have had a close relationship with her father based on dialogue in the series. Further, he seems to have trained her in the martial arts as she defended herself directly on at least one occasion and as she said "daddy was a black belt". Lois was not above taking risks to get a story as well as using aggressive tactics to accomplish her goals. These have included using informants; this technique has gotten her into trouble in two separate instances. The first was where Lex discovered that one of his scientist provided Lois with information and used him to lure Superman into a trap. The second being when she recruited an engineer who worked for Lexcorp to provide information. He promptly became obsessed with, and tried to kill her out of revenge. Nothing is known about Lois' formal education i.e. schools or colleges she attended or her work history, if any, prior to the Daily Planet. She is an an award winning reporter who has travelled a great deal and can be easily classified as the newspaper's star reporter. Lois liked to be on top, even if it included regularly beating her fellow reporter Clark Kent to a story. Although, Clark was able to beat Lois out of story on a few occasions. Examples include when Clark was able to clear a convicted killer waiting to die on death row and his breaking the story of Superman's research pact with Star Labs. When she first meant Clark Kent, she dismissed him as a hay seed from Smallville. She eventually learned to respect Clark and would come to trust his judgement and abilities, including taking it hard when he faked his own death. Eventually, they became friends and would work together regularly. She even had a brief relationship with Bruce Wayne before discovering his secret identity as Batman. When she discovered his secret, she declined a further romantic relationship with him saying that there were things about his life she didn't want to know. She previously had dated Billionaire Lex Luthor, until she eventually dumped him. Lois was at first skeptical of Superman but like so many others in Metropolis grew to love him as their hero and symbol even going so far as to break him out of a military installation. Lois was saved by Superman on multiple occasions, including when terrorists took over Air Force One and when the deranged criminal Toyman kidnapped her as part of his scheme against Bruno Manheim. In the end however but she eventually got closer to him and ended up dating him. As of Justice League Unlimited, it was never made clear whether or not Lois has figured out that Superman and Clark Kent are the same person. During the future, it is speculated that Clark may have eventually revealed his secret to her and possibly may have married her (much like his Earth-2 counterpart in the comics as well as his current version). It is unknown if she is still alive or active during the 2040's, but given how many other modern era people had increasingly longer lives and better health due to future medicine there is no reason to assume she is not. Abilities Lois's determined journalistic skills were her primary skills. Being the daughter of an army officer, she also had a fair knowledge of self-defense and other skills. Clothing Lois has three main outfits she wears at the Daily Planet: 1. purple Jacket, white skirt, purple high heels 2. red jacket, black skirt, black high heels 3. green jacket, white skirt, black high heels Appearances * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" * "Fun and Games" * "A Little Piece of Home" * "Feeding Time" * "The Way of All Flesh" * "Stolen Memories" * "The Main Man, Part 1" * "My Girl" * "Tools of the Trade" * "Blasts From the Past" * "The Prometheon" * "Livewire" * "Identity Crisis" * "Target" * "Action Figures" * "Mxyzpixilated" * "Double Dose" * "Solar Power" * "Brave New Metropolis" * "Monkey Fun" * "Ghost in the Machine" * "World's Finest" * "Father's Day" * "The Hand of Fate" * "Bizarro's World" * "Prototype" * "The Late Mr. Kent" * "Apokolips... Now!" * "Little Girl Lost" * "Where There's Smoke" * "Little Big Head Man" * "In Brightest Day..." * "Superman's Pal" * "A Fish Story" * "The Demon Reborn" * "Legacy" * "Double Talk" * "The Breed" * "Frozen Out" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "A Better World" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Starcrossed, Part I" * "Clash" * "Question Authority" * "Divided We Fall" * "Destroyer" * "Out of the Past" }} See also * List of times Superman saved Lois Lane in the DCAU Footnotes Lane, Lois